In engineering machinery, it is often useful to mount components to a common pin, where one rotates relative to other stationary components mounted to the common pin. Such pins are frequently used in heavy engineering structural machines, such as mechanical structures used in exploration for oil, gas and geothermal energy, drilling operations, pipe handling equipment, and the like. In heavy engineering equipment, the alignment of multiple large and heavy components on a single common pin, presents several design issues. For example, it is readily apparent that an angular misalignment at the pin that might be within an expected tolerance, when traced along a length of a structure extending several meters (or feet) from the pin may result in the far end of the component extending several inches out of its intended position. This might be sufficient to interfere with other components aligned on the same pin and may cause excessive wear on mechanical components due to cyclical uneven loads, or may even cause a catastrophic collision with other equipment or workers.
It is desirable from the standpoint of mechanical reliability to ensure that all heavy mechanical components mounted to a pin are aligned as near perfectly on the pin as possible. One approach to improving alignment is to alter the shape of the pin to use its shape to assist in alignment. However, such multi-shaped pins are more expensive to manufacture with precision, and present additional engineering challenges of their own. More commonly, large cylindrical pins are used as being easier to control dimensionally, and less expensive to make and to inventory. Accordingly, other technologies are needed that may be used with a cylindrical pin. Desirably, these technologies should also minimize or compensate for misalignment of components mounted on the pin.
In some circumstances, once components are mounted to a load bearing pin, the components and the bushing assembly have to be tightened at both ends of the pin to lock all the component parts together. However, in many situations, one side of the assembly may not be readily accessible. Accordingly, there is a need for a rotatable bushing connection system that permits tightening from one side only and that also minimizes or compensates for any misalignment of components mounted on the pin. Still further, there is a need for a rotatable bushing connection system that does not require any modification to the components being mounted.